My happy ending
by DBZ angel
Summary: Pan lost her parents when she was 9. Since then she lost her home and she lives on the street. The only family she has is her uncle Radittz,who doesn't care about her,he's working for King Vegeta and prince Trunks.Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**My happy ending**_

_**By: DBZ Angel**_

**_Summary:_** Pan lost her parents when she was 9. Since then she lost her home and she lives on the street. The only family she has is her uncle Radittz, who doesn't really care about her, only reason that he's cheking on her sometimes is cause he promised to her parents that he'll take care of her. And he works for King Vegeta, and Prince Trunks as their private guard. But when Pan's on a death brink, he is forced to bring her in Vegitasei mansion…….

_**Chapter 1:**_

She was sitting on a bench, in the park. She was most likely spending the night here. She was 16-year old girl, and was quarter saiy-jin, she had no home, Pan lost her parents when she was nine. She lost her father first. He died on one of his missions for King Vegeta soon after her mom died, mostly cuz of sadnes. Her mother and father were soul mates, and after her father died, her mother couldn't live anymore, she killed herself. And she hated her cause of that. Videl didn't even think about her, she left her alone, without a home, or family. Well, she had uncle Radittz, and she hated him also. The only reason he stayed in her life was cause he promised to her dad that he'll take care of her.

Yeah right. He would just check up on her every month or so, to him it was only important that she is alive, nothing more. She didn't care that she was sleeping on a bench, or floor every night, she didn't care that she was berly eating anything. It was getting harder for Pan to live like this at first it was easier. She had Deborah to help her out, but now when she's gone too…she didn't know what to do. Deborah was an old lady,leaving near by her old house she was friends with mother Videl. When her mother killed herself she helped her a lot when she had nowhere to go. She was actualy living with her for some time, but 9 months later she died which ment she was all alone again. Deborah left her some money, which was hardly enough for her to eat everyday. And, now she already spent all money Deborah gave her and that ment that Pan had to work everyday. Pan was doing all kind of stuff. From cleaning the windows to doing other peoples laundry, it was a hard life, but she had to get used to it. She had no other choice than try.

She sighed, as she took little food that she earned today. Pan looked at it sadly. What is she going to after she eats it? It was getting cold outside, considering that it was december already. She needed to find some shelter, but had no clue how, she was broke, and there was no time for her to find a job, or earn enough money for some place to stay at.

She hungrily ate the little food she was left with. With her Saiy-jin apetite she needed more than she had.

After she was finished, she got up from the bench, and took her jacket off, soon after, she was doing some push-ups, and later she started to throw punches and kicks to invisible enemy.

No matter how many time passed Pan always kept training. Her father told her once that she can't quit training cause she is close to reaching SSJ. And, Pan knew that if she kept living with her mom she would have the conditions she needed for qualitet training, but this way…she doubted she'll ever manage to become SSJ. Her thoughts were interupted, when she heard familiar voice from behind.

«I see you still train girl.»

She turned around, meeting Radittz' cold ebony eyes.

«Course I do.» she said, noticing that her voice was shivering. She haven't noticed that it was that cold.

«How's life?» he asked seriously, which suprised her. He is asking her how is her life? Well, except of the fact she was broke, living on the street, hungry and cold, great. Just great.

«Great.» she responded sarcasticly, not even looking at him.

«That's all I needed to know.» he said coldly, turning to leave, and she did nothing to stop him. She watched him walk off, and later blasting in to the sky.

Why did she felt so sad every time he lef?. It was probably cause she was secretly hoping that one day he'll try to help her. She didn't want to admit that she wanted his help, but deep, inside her, Pan knew she wanted his help. Tears of sadness welled up in her eyes, threating to fall. And before she had any chance to stop them they fall tears stormed down her cheeks, as she started to power up and train.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, this is it. Hope you liked it! Please review. I'm not sure if I should continue this, so please tell me your opinion.

Your: Sincerly, DBZ Angel


	2. Chapter 2

_**My happy ending**_

_**By: DBZ Angel**_

**_Summary:_** Pan lost her parents when she was 9. Since then she lost her home and she lives on the street. The only family she has is her uncle Radittz, who doesn't really care about her, only reason that he's cheking on her sometimes is cause he promised to her parents that he'll take care of her. And he works for King Vegeta, and Prince Trunks as their private guard. But when Pan's on a death brink, he is forced to bring her in Vegitasei mansion…….

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Dragon ball z, or any of it's characters. If you sue me, you'll get nothing.

_**Chapter 2:**_

She slowly opened her eyes, welcoming the new day. She put her long, waist leinght hair in a pony tail, wondering how will she earn some food today. Maybe, if she earns some extra money she'll manage to rent a room, or something like that. She knew well that with every passing day it became more and more colder, which ment that she couldn't keep sleeping outside, cause she'll most probably freeze to death. Pan tried to think of some place where she could eran some food or money, considering that she desperatly needed both. She tried to think, but nothing came to her mind, and it was probably cause it was still morning, and she was still pretty tired.

She streched her sore legs, getting up from the bench, heading for the town. She'll find something evetually, there's got to be something, right? She flinched when she felt something wet touch her face. She lifted her gaze, looking at the sky. It was…..snowing.

«Great.» Pan said sarcasticly. «Just great.»

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't just snowing, oh no. There was a fucking snow storm outside, and she didn't have anywhere to go.

'Who cares about the food? I need to find a shelter if I want to live.' Pan thought desperatly, fighting to walk trought the snow. It was really snowing heavily, like there was no tomorow.

She suddenly spotted an old building, near the entrence to the town, where she was heading to.

But it was obvious that she's not gonna make it to the town in that weather, she had to find a place to stay, till the storm ends, and that old, building looked just perfect for that.

She started to walk in the direction of the building, rising her ki to worm herself up. She couldn't do that all the time, cause it would take too much energy from her, and since she was most of the time very weak as the cosuquenses to the fact she was eating to little, and wasting too much energy on her training. It semeed ages till she reached the building, but still not entering it. Pan first checked is there anyone inside, and she sensed two more ki inside. But she wasn't worried, cause the power level of the persons inside, was much lower than her's.

She grinned at that thought, feeling grateful that her training is paying off,.

She turned the knob on the door, entered the building, closing the doors behind her.

The same second she came in, she was suprised by some old man glaring at her dangerously. And even before she had any chance to say anything, she heard his sharp voice:

«Who are you, and what do you want?» he said, and Pan recognized him immediatly, it was mr. Ryan. He was known as old, mean hag, and not to say that everyone hated him. He owned few buildings in town, or how he call them hotels, mr. Ryan is very mean man he even abondoned his children, and the only thing he cares about is money. Oh, yes, money, that stupid thing Pan wanted, almost never had and hated. But, the question that was bothering Pan was, why is this filthy rich man doing here? In some disgusting, old building, well, she guessed that there was only a one way to find out.

«My name is Pan Son. And I'm looking for some shelter, I need a place to stay till the storm ends, cause, you see…» Pan was cut off by mr. Ryan's words.

«Money.»

«Excuse me?» she asked confused, what was that suposed to mean?

«You heard me, money. That's what I want, and if you want to stay here you are going to pay.» he said arrogantly, looking proudly at her.

«I'm sorry, but as much as I know this building is property of no one, which means that there is no reason for me to pay, or there is, mr.Ryan?» Pan asked, trying to be polite, cause the only thing she wanted to do is smack that old man.

«Tsk, tsk…» he said shaking his head, and irritating Pan even more, «Haven't you heard? I bought this building recently, and I'm planing to make a hotel in here, and as you can see I already started. So, that means, if you want to stay in MY hotel, you're going to pay me. Is that clear Pan Son?»

«Uhm, but I have no money, and there is a storm outside, I'll freeze to death, I mean….» yet again, she was cut of by his words.

«If you can't pay, I guess you'll leave now.» he said, and with that he walked to the doors, showing her to leave.

«Why you..» Pan said, as she felt her ki rise. «You arrogant pig.» she said, forgeting all about being polite.

«Get a hold on yourself girl, or I'll call your uncle.» Ryan said, obviously not feeling comftorable with Pan's sudden outbrust of anger.

«My what…?» Pan asked confused, not many people knew that she was his niece, and definetly not him. She sow him once or twice in her life, how did he knew?

«Yes girl, I know that Raditz, one of the most strongest elite guards, is your uncle. Now go, do you want me to call him?» he more shouted last words than asked, but Pan couldn't notice that, she was wrapped up in her own thoughts. 'How did he knew? Who is this guy really? Did he knew my parents?'

Her thoughts abruptly stopped once she felt his worm hands grab her cold shoulder, and push her outside. And before Pan knew it, she was standing outside, again. Cold wind was pushing her forward, but she used little ki to protect herself. Pan looked around herself trying to figure out where to go, but she couldn't see anything. All she could see was snow, snow everywhere. She was unable to recognize where the town is, what is she going to do now? She is not coming back inside that building again, that was for sure, she would rather freeze to death than go back inside. It was truth that Pan wanted to know more about that guy, she wanted to know how did he know that Raditz was her uncle, and how did he know that she didn't want to see Raditz, cause Pan didn't want him to know anything. She knew how much Raditz didn't like meeting, or seeing her, and not to say, be called from his precious job, only to find out she was making problems.

Pan turned around to leave, when she sow something fall down from her pocket, almost falling in to the snow. She cought it before it happened, and when she really looked at it, she realized it was a locket, her mother gave her years ago. Pan smiled, opening her locket, and when she opened, she saw the picture of her parents and her in it. That smile on Pan's face soon became a frown, she felt tears forming in her eyes, threating to fall again, and she did nothing to stop them. She couldn't fight that sudden outbrust of feelings that was making her so weak and depresed. Pan was remebering all those time when she was with her parents, when they were together, happy. Now all of it was gone, she was nothing but a mere girl trying to fight for herself, trying to live, but somehow always failing. Pan felt more alone then ever, she needed someone to be with her, someone to help her, but she couldn't find anybody, Pan was alone.

All those memories were attacking her mercilessly, she was unable to block them out. Her father and mother helping her to learn how to fly, her father and mother holding her, laughing and having fun, her mother tucking her in the bed, telling her goodnight stories. Then, the painfull memories came: her mother telling her that her father is dead, her fathers funeral, her mother crying, and in the end, that night, when she killed herself, when everything was full of blood…..

This was too much for Pan, too much…. She started running , and running in unknown direction, nothing matters, nothing. Suddenly Pan felt sudden urge to fly, to get away, faraway as possible. Without any thinking Pan blasted in to the sky, at her full speed, she wasn't using any shield to defend herself from the wind that was freezing her tender skin, she didn't care anymore. Pan was flying at her top speed to nowhere, she had nowhere to go, and then for no reason Pan powered up to her maximum. She reached the peak when she almost became SSJ, but then it happened. Pan started to fall down from the sky, she screamed in fear as she realized she's going to die, she ran out of the ki, and she was going to fall somewhere near the Anusia mountin, which was the largest mountin in whole Vegetasei, but she wasn't sure, well she will find out soon. This was not good, and slowly, but surely Pan blacked out, weak and powereless.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, ok, I know, very short and lame chapter, but I wanted to update ASAP, so i wrote only this, I know it sucks, but I promise that next chapter will be longer and better. Thanks for all your beautiful reviews! Oh, yeah- **_you + review faster update_**! Now that isn't that hard, now is it? Oh, and the last thing is: sorry for the grammar errors, it's pretty late here, so i'm writing this with my eyes half closed. By the way, check out my new homepage!


	3. Chapter 3

_**My happy ending**_

_**By: DBZ Angel**_

**_Summary:_** Pan lost her parents when she was 9. Since then she lost her home and she lives on the street. The only family she has is her uncle Radittz, who doesn't really care about her, only reason that he's cheking on her sometimes is cause he promised to her parents that he'll take care of her. And he works for King Vegeta, and Prince Trunks as their private guard. But when Pan's on a death brink, he is forced to bring her in Vegitasei mansion…….

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Dragon ball z, or any of it's characters. If you sue me, you'll get

nothing.

**_A/N:_** I am so so sorry! It's just, like, i had this lack of inspiration, and school started, so i had to study and stuff. But I moved my ass and wrote this chapter. I don't know what I think about this chapter cuz I'm writing this note before i even started to write a chapter,lol. Oh,well….

_**Chapter 3:**_

His sweaty body eagered for some rest, but he decided against it. It was trurth that he was training for over 3 hours now, but somehow this was an escape from reality that awaited him outside the walls of his training room. His father wanted to discuss the matter of his mating, he was sure that his father, king Vegeta, already found an approving bride for him, but he had other plans, and those plans didn't include his father. Ok, he didn't had any plans, but he knew that he is not going to let his father decide for him, he was 21 year old and he was capable of deciding alone, without his help.

He was throwing punches and kicks, when he was interrupted by familiar voice.

«Hey,bro.» 15-year old Bra greeted his brother from the door frame, smiling sweetly, tossing her long aqua hair behind her ear.

«Hey, Bra. What brings you here?» Trunks asked, being happy to see his sister. Since he fought a lot with his father, about that mating stuff, he tried to spend as much time as possible away from his home, which ment he sow his sister more rarely, and his mother too.

«Well,» she said approaching him, and giving him a kiss on a cheek, «bad news unfortunatly.» she said, obviously, feeling bad that she was the one to bring him the bad news. Bra knew how much her brother hated to fight with his father about that bride, mating and marriage stuff.

She was very close with Trunks, you would think that cause the age difference they wouldn't get along, but you would be wrong, they were very close, they were like best friends. So, Bra could completly understand her brother, geez, if she had to mate or marry someone she doesn't know or like, she would freak out. Well, she had to admit that her brother was handeling it pretty good.

«Oh, well, not your fault sis, so what is it?» Trunks asked, taking a towel and a bottle of water to refresh him self.

«Uhm, well, dad wants you to meet some girl, and he wants to talk with you.»

«Aww,man, I can't believe it! I'll go and talk to him this second, we need to sort out few things.» Trunks said, feeling angry that he has to go over all that same crap with his father. But, this time he'll make him understand.

«Trunks, please, listen to me. Talk to mom, she'll be on your side. You know she's the only one that is capable of demanding something to our father.» Bra said trying to keep her head cool, she just hoped that one day her father won't do the same thing to her, she loved her father, but this wasn't fair to Trunks.

«No.» said Trunks coldly, «I'll deal with him, alone.» he said, heading to the shower, after the shower, he'll talk to his father, and finish this stupid situation for once and all.

«Uhm, ok. But please, don't do anything stupid. I'll go now, I have to meet Marron, althought, she said she's gonna be busy, anyways gotta go, by!» Bra waved and almost ran off, it seemed she was in hurry. Trunks really hoped that she wont go trought the same thing as he does, when she growes up. Not that she looked like a little child.

After he was done with his shower sesion, he put on some clothes and went to talk to his father.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vegeta was sitting comftoraby in his throne room, next to him was a girl that was supoused to be Trunks' bride. He knew his son well, he knew that he'll never find him self a good mate, he is future king of Vegetasei, and he'll make sure that the bloodline stays 100 precent Saiyan.

Next to him was a perfect match for his son, Anya, full blooded Saiyan, his future mate. He was sure that his son wont agree to this, but he'll make him, after all he was Vegeta, king of Vegetasei. Anya was a good fighter, and she looked great, very feminime, and classy, she was the doughter of an very important elite-Trules, and Vegeta was sure that Trunks will appreciate this oppurtunity.

Anya was truly a strange girl, her hair wasn't jet black, as it is with the rest of Saiyan girls. She was a blonde, and her eyes were pitch black, which was considered impossible for Saiyan female. She was well built and good looking female, he him self was really proud of this choice, and he was expecting Trunks to be grateful for this woman, Anya, what a strange name. Anya was a really special girl, he noticed it the first time he sow her, really a good choice.

His thoughts abruptly stopped once he heard huge throne doors open, it was Trunks.

Anya lifted her gaze, looking at Trunks, obviously pretty interested. Trunks marched inside, looking very pissed at his father.

«What took you so long, boy?» asked Vegeta.

«I had to finish my training sesion, father.» Trunks replyed, with dropping sarcasam in his voice. It was for the first time, that he sow Anya, her coluoring was unusual. But other than that she was for him just an other stupid girl that wanted to marry him and be future queen of Vegetasei. He hated this situation, he just wanted to get away, which was most likely impossible. Oh, just how he hated this…..

«Anyways, let me introduce you to Anya, your future wife.» Vegeta said proudly, pointing to girl next to him.

And then Anya, for the first time spoke: «I am very glad to meet you, Prince Trunks.» she said, obviously trying to impress him with her looks, cause she tossed her long silky blonde hair behind her ear, which made Trunks snort in disgust. She noticed that but still approached him and said:

«You should be lucky to marry me, I am doughter of Trules, and i will be your mate, your wife.» she said, smirking widely, her eyes shoting daggers at him. ( A/N: uuups, totally spelled that wrong….)

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, did she just said that? Vegeta noticed that Trunks ki rose imediatly, so, before Trunks had the chance to spoil everything he said:

«Anya, i would appreciate if you would wait outside for 5 minutes.» Vegeta said, looking at her, and waititng for her reply. Anya was short- tempered, and that was her only bad side, in everything else she was perfect. It was obvious that she didn't like the idea of waiting outside, but however she slowly walked outside, trying to look calmed, and not annyoed, but failing miserably. After she exited the throne room, Trunks yelled at his father:

«I can't believe it! You did it again! I told you million times….» he was cut out by his father who stood up, and it was truth that he was short, but the way he looked at him…he looked million times taller. Vegeta knew what was coming now, all those shit about him falling in love, and than mating, about that girl he choosed being stupid, ugly, boring, and those kind of stuff. And then it will all finish, Trunks will storm out, and he'll have terrible headache for the rest of the day. And this time, he wont let it happen.

Vegeta got up, and said silently:

«You will marry who i say, i am the one that is supposed to choose for you. The same way my father choosed for me. You will marry Anya, or you will get the hell out of here, and never come back, and that means that you will not be Prince of Vegetasei anymore.»

The way he said it, so silently, so hurshly, he never heard his father talk like that, never. It made him realize that fighting with him right now would be pointless, that's why he decided that he'll let it go for now. And since he decided not to fight with his father know he needed to get away for now, he needed to get rid of that anger inside him. He needed to blow something up, now. That's why he just simply said «Ok, i'll marry her, i don't care.», he ran to the window, and blasted off into the sky. What he said to his father was nothing more than a lie, he won't marry Anya, but for now, until he don't come up with an real plan, he needed him to think that way. He used his ki to protect him self from the wind and snow, also he started to fly faster. Trunks was now heading for the Anusia mountin, perfect place to blow something up….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

OMG,OMG,OMG! I am so sosososososos sorry! I know that i promised to update fast, but i was very busy, cause of stupid school, aka pain in the ass. Anyways, this time i'll try to update faster, and i am really sorry about grammar errors, but i was really trying to finish this ASAP, thank you for all your beutiful reviews, keep it like that, and i'll try more to finish my chapters faster.

Love, DBZ Angel


	4. Chapter 4

_**My happy ending**_

_**By: DBZ Angel**_

**_Summary:_** Pan lost her parents when she was 9. Since then she lost her home and she lives on the street. The only family she has is her uncle Radittz, who doesn't really care about her, only reason that he's cheking on her sometimes is cause he promised to her parents that he'll take care of her. And he works for King Vegeta, and Prince Trunks as their private guard. But when Pan's on a death brink, he is forced to bring her in Vegitasei mansion…….

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Dragon ball z, or any of it's characters. If you sue me, you'll get

nothing.

When her body finally reached the ground she lost the track of time, it was like her body was dead for few hours. After she fainted she remembered nothing, not even why was she here, lying down, all broken from inside and outside. From the second she opened her eyes, all that Pan Son could feel was that it was freaking cold outside, she was literaly frozen to the bones.

Pan was laying, already covered in snow, it was still snowing heavily outside, and the worst thing was that Pan didn't care. She didn't care that she was laying down in the snow who knows where,all alone, with no chance of surviving. She didn't care, she was just waiting for the death to came and take her, right now Pan thought about death as salvation. Usually it took much more to get Pan down, to beat her, to make her stop care, but this time…. It was like the life was chalanging her, giving her the right to choose: to fight or die…. And, she, unfortunetly choosed to die.

Pan looked up at the dark sky, feeling that urge to fly again, to fly, and never stop. Never.

But of course that was something immposible right now, she was so weak that she couldn't even get up, or in fact move at all. And suddenly she felt something she didn't before, a great pain in her left leg, she tried to look what was it, but all she managed to do is let out a sound of misery, yes it was for sure now, she couldn't even move. Pan wasn't sure why is that, is she so frozen already that she can't move, or she hit herself hard in her back so she can't even move, oh well, not like it mattered , she's gonna die anyways.

She slowly closed her eyes, and realized that right now, lying down in the snow, so frozen, she felt more comftorable than ever, so peaceful. Everything was so qouite around her, and keeping her eyes shoot made her forget about her heavy eyelids who were beging her to close them few minutes earlier. And soon, without even realizing it, she drifted off, and fell a sleep.

It was really a stupid idea to go out at this weather,why did he went out to fly when he knew that outside was the biggest snowstorm ever? Well, frankly he didn't know either, how stupid of him. But, if he stayed he would probably fight some more with his father, and maybe even really fight him, as much as he was strong, he wasn't stronger than his father, and that girl….Anna, or Aniya, or whatever was her name….Oh, he wanted that girl as far away from him as possible. He knew that he hasn't really met this girl, but still, he already couldn't stand her.

Oh, all that anger inside him was boiling, and he needed to let it out, fast. He finally noticed Anusia mountin in front of him, and flyed a bit faster, and when he finally made it, he grinned as he powered up.

'Finally!' he thought satasfied, as he made a huge ki ball in his hands.

«Aaarghhh!» he shouted, as he let out a huge amount of energy trought his hands. He looked as his ki ball started to fly really fast to the one part of the mountin, and then in that same part of second, he noticed something. He wasn't really sure what, but it was something black, a hair…shit there was somebody there!

«No!» Trunks screamed, as he powered up to SSJ so he could make it before his ki ball does, he was sure that this time he flew the fastest he ever did, and second before killed that, whoever it was, he made it. He pulled out the person from the snow, and esceaped before the ki ball hit them. He heard, and felt the explosion, which was pretty strong, so he had to sheild himself and that person from the explosion. After everything calmed down, he looked at the….girl? Yes, it was the palest and beutyest girl he ever sow in his life…Trunks looked confused, as he asked nobody particular,

«Who are you?»

Well, i finally finished this chapter, actualy I finishe it few days ago, but my Internet connection broke, so I was unable to go online for some time. Ahhh, sweet Friday, finally some time to rest, I have to admit that I think that this chapter sucks, i needed to put some more descriptions in it, but I wanted to update ASAP, sorry for the latenest of this chapter and all the grammar errors in it. I know that this chapter is short,sorry!Have a nice weekend!

LOve ya all,

DBZ Angel


End file.
